Puritron part spoilers
Being the adventurer to retrieve a Puritron part rewards money and experience. It also causes an immediate trip to the fountain in Sacre Base, which can be inconvenient if you wanted to collect the salvage and/or don't know where to invest attribute points. Rad Extract Phaser Cache, east. Special Quests#7 Storage Vessel Pylons Special Quests#6 Filtron Draku HQ, not reachable on foot. Three U-Pylons (Red Keycard) right on top of it; 1,73,97, zone 4. }| }| } |name=Draku Leader |hp=130 |str=75 |dex=75 |agl=75 |LR=WidowBlaster |SR=WidowLance |SRdmg=19-37 |armor= |exp=18000 |money=250000 |notes=WidowBlaster - Burst! }} You cannot fight this boss again. Circulator Zone 6 }| }| } |name=''Circulator boss'' |hp=175 |str=100 |dex=100 |agl=100 |LR=TerrorBlast |SR=Cabal Sceptre |SRdmg=56-113 |armor= |exp=40000 |money=500000 |notes=TerrorBlast - Stunner, 3 round burst, grenade launcher (Cabal Shield) }} Carries a Grenade Pack/25 for the TerrorBlast. Quantum Field has no mods. You cannot fight this boss again. Nova Cell You will need a Silo Key, which can only be obtained hunting in Zone 3; also, access to Green Keycard pylon (D-Pylon) transport. The Silo Key is sometimes carried by Traders in Zone 3. The Green Keycard is sometimes, but rarely, carried by Scavengers in Zone 1. Tranlius, for those of us who forget at least one of our Green Keycard and Silo Key (and need to spend twenty five million instead), is at 1,35,74, zone 3. }| }| } |name=Tranlius Defender |hp=95 |str=65 |dex=65 |agl=65 |LR=Combat Phaser |SR=ElectroLance |SRdmg=10-20 |armor= |exp=12000 |money=20000 |notes=Combat Phaser - burst, stunner }} Cannot be refought. Vent Cave, south edge. Heed the warnings of the nearby hermit! (Your gear will be found at the cave, which can be inconvenient if you only had one Cryo-Unit.) The only equipment that you can use during this combat are DREAM equipment: Dreamsabre, Dreamblaster, Dreamarmor, and Dreamstuff. All other equipment is DROPPED at that location and removed from your inventory. Before fighting this boss, equip your DREAM equipment. Be sure to have Dreamstuff as well, since this is the fuel for your DREAM weapons. Be sure your character is extremely powerful, since WARPERS are dropped before the battle starts. After you obtain the PURITRON part, you will be automatically teleported back to Sacre Base. You will then have to travel back to this location in order to pick up an dropped equipment. }| }| } |name=''Cave boss'' |hp=140 |str=80 |dex=80 |agl=80 |LR=DreamBlaster |SR=DreamSabre |SRdmg=39-68 |armor= |exp=20000 |money=30000 |notes=(DreamBlaster not burst.) }} Cannot be refought. Recycler IcePick's cave, near Frost Bite, to the south. }| }| } |name=IcePick |hp=100 |str=60 |dex=60 |agl=60 |LR=Frost Cannon |SR=Frost Sceptre |SRdmg=? (base 10-20) |armor= |exp=12000 |money=11500 }} CPU Special Quests#16 }| }| } |name=Sub-Patriarch |hp=165 |str=90 |dex=90 |agl=90 |LR=TachyonBlaster |SR=A-Mk.II |SRdmg=52-63 |armor= |exp=25000 |money=25000 |notes=TachyonBlaster - burst! }} Rad Converter Sonic Whistle, zone 5. You will need to obtain a Sonic Whistle from a Serpine. Once you obtain it, use it in any DESERT area. Once you use the whistle the Serpine Camp (SC) will appear. Enter the camp to enter combat mode to attack this boss. The zone level where you use the whistle does not matter. You can even summon the camp in Zone 1 if you wish. }| }| } |name=Serpine Chief |hp=150 |str=85 |dex=90 |agl=80 |LR=TachyonBlaster |SR=A.Mk-II |SRdmg=50-60 |armor= |exp=25000 |money=200000 |notes=TachyonBlaster - burst! }}